wingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Roy Biggins
Roy Biggins is the owner and manager of Aeromass Air on Nantucket. He was played by actor David Schramm. Biography Roy is the owner of Aeromass, the only other airline on Nantucket, which he opened with some old money his uncle left him. He has seven planes, making a larger business than Sandpiper, although Roy had been unable to break into the lucrative business of charter flights. Generally competitive, arrogant and unpleasant, Roy often belittles Joe for having a small-time operation and mocks Joe's business skills. Despite this, Roy feels threatened by Joe's presence as a competitor, and makes numerous attempts to either buy Sandpiper or put it out of business. Roy was married to a woman named Sylvia for several years. The reasons for their divorce is unknown, but Roy once confessed he spied on other women with binoculars frequently. After the divorce, he claimed that she had died, but it was later revealed that she had actually left him and was later living in Boston and married to a wealthy plastic surgeon. The couple had one son, R.J. (Roy Junior), who is a homosexual, but it is unclear if he knows his mother is still alive. Roy is deeply devoted to his mother, who lives in a nursing home. He paid for her hip replacement surgery. Roy is a dishonest man. On his taxes, he claims to be the support of twenty six kids and he considers "business lunches" as any time he asks friends on his business. He once forced a customer on a plane who just ordered a large meal from Helen Chapel to board his plane early so he could steal the meal and the money for Helen. He also established false charities to include one for his "late wife," using the proceeds for fly-fishing trips or to subscribe to the Playboy Channel. He has a little switch on his car's dashboard that disconnects the brake lights. He has an autographed picture of Richard Nixon in his office and was once arrested for trying to sneak aboard Air Force One to have a picture taken of himself shaking hands with President George H. W. Bush. Roy can also be exceptionally contemptible. He tends to bury all kinds of things he not allowed to dump as trash in his back yard, such as dead car batteries, spray paint cans, varnish cans and pesticides. When he planned on installing a hot tub in the spot, he told everybody he stole $250,000 and buried it in his back yard so that they would dig a hole for him in his yard. His house includes orange shag rug, an Emmett Kelly picture out of macaroni and a statue of a boy who "urinates" drinks into a cup. While normally conniving and arrogant, Roy does have a sense of fun. Since his birthday was on February 29, 1948, a leap year, he celebrates it only once every four years as if he were only a quarter of his real age. He drives a purple El Camino which he claims he can disconnect the brake lights in order to engage in insurance fraud by being unintentionally rear-ended by people in luxury cars. He has once been called out on his physical resemble to Oliver Hardy. Fun Trivia Facts * When Antonio Scarpacci marries Helen Chapel to obtain a green card, Brian Hackett asks the immigration agency agent to investigate Roy's refusal to pay taxes to the IRS. * Roy Biggins was born on Leap Day, February 29. He apparently has a little brother. * He used to play semi-pro football. * He married Sylvia, and had a son, Roy Jr. (R.J.) He used to buy her lingerie that lit up. Unfortunately, she ran out on him, and he told everyone that she had died. Only recently did he tell them the truth, and even went to see Sylvia for the first time in sixteen years. * Roy sang the national anthem at a Boston Red Sox game. The first time he tried, he fainted, and made the evening news as Roy "Blackout" Buggins (they even spelled his name wrong). When he tried to sing it again, the microphone cut out towards the end, and in order to prove to everyone that he had truthfully hit the high note, he began singing again and was taken out of the stadium forcefully by the security guards. * He has a dog named Brutus. * Roy pulled Lowell into the lifeboat when the plane crashed into the ocean. * Roy snores when he sleeps. * He always compares women to his ex-wife, Sylvia. * He always orders a jumbo turkey leg or the chili at the lunch counter. * When Roy found out that his son R.J. Biggins was gay, he challenged him to a game of basketball, one-on-one. R.J. won, but Roy did not accept the fact that his only child was gay. * He has an autographed picture of Richard Nixon in his office. * After he was in Joe's plane when it crashed, he received a huge settlement from Joe's insurance company with a false claim. * He once ordered a Russian woman out of a catalog. * He buys lunch from Helen every day and always stiffs her on tips. * Roy considers John Forsythe to be the handsomest man in the world. * He loves to rent adult movies. * Though Roy often times will belittle Joe and Sandpiper Air, he, after seeking Joe's advice about whether or not his girlfriend (Mary Pat-Lee) really likes him or not, he told Joe that he was his best friend. * Roy has a wheezing laugh and a tiny sneeze. Gallery 00taming.jpg 00 00.jpg 00 01.jpg 00 02.jpg 00 03.jpg 00 04.jpeg 00 05.jpg 00 07.JPG 00 08.jpg 00wings wax.jpg 00w fate.png 00mrs biggins.jpg 00casey2.jpg 00fools russian.jpg 00one thing.jpg 00 sandwich.jpg Category: Characters